Lost
by purple lolly
Summary: Azura tells Noir that Florian is dead But is he?
1. Chapter 1

Florian on opium, Florain on opium. The thoughts that had not left Noir since it had been brought to his attention by Laila, who had noticed the sweet and very deadly fragrance clinging to Florian.

"Go and see for yourself and hurry before it's to late." she had said

So he had, almost four hours ago and he was yet to come across Florian either in his room or out in the courtyard or any of his usual haunts, which were few.

Florian on opium, a very worry thought, a very very worrying thought indeed.

When questioned none of the men that Noir had brought with him from Paris had seen him either, neither had little Noel who complain bitterly about Florian breaking a promise after promise to him since they had arrived . Noir bit his bottom lip and returned to his men to set up search parties that would go and scout different parts of the city knowing full well that Folrain was prone to get a little lost now and the then.

"What is all the fuss about Ray?" asked Azura padding barefoot into the room arms folded and using Noir's

alias.

" I'm sorry to disturb your home Azura," replied Noir " But we are out looking for Florian, you haven't seen him have you?"

"Florian" Azura repeated as if he hadn't a clue who Florian was, he thought for a moment before answering.

" I believe he stepped out to go exploring, the city can be a quiet fascinating for foreigners."

A small glimmer of hope filled Noir, if Folrain was in the city then at least one of the search parties would find him.

"Did he say how long he would be?" he asked

Azura shook his head causing a few strand of white hair to fall in front of his god eye.

"No he didn't but I am sure he will be back before night fall, it is not wise for foreigners to be out at night, especially a beauty like Florian."

" What do you mean by that remark." Noir demanded is wasn't the fact Azura had said it but more of the way he said it, like a larger predator toying with it's pray.

"Nothing my dear friend," said Azura putting up his hands in a calming manner " I simply mean that there are certain types of m… people who might take an uncanny shine to your friend."

"Oh." replied Noir " Then I apologise I am a little worried for him that's all."

Azura smiled and placed a hand on Noir's shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Noir shock his head " No I'm just a bit… concerned."

" Don't worry I am sure he will turn up, now if you will excuse me I have a very important matter that need attention to."

He turned on his heels and disappeared back the way he had come.

Azura dropped the goodie goodie act and turned into the villain he was once he was out of Noir's sight . He plans to get back at Ray after so many years had developed faster then he thought, and part of it was all thanks to the blonde hair, purple eyed boy that had fallen into his lap and under his spell so easily. It was time to begin the final stages of his plan.

When he entered his room he was greeted with the sweet smell and laid in a drugged stupor on the bed was Florian.

"Really, I can't leave you alone for a minute." said Azura in mixture of pity and scorn tone of voice.

He sat down by Florian's side and reached over to take the pipe out of Florian's limp hand.

Florian made a soft displeasing moan and pulled the pipe closer to his chest in an attempt to keep hold of it but Azura slapped his hands away and took if from him.

" Now," he said brushing the limp, tussled hair out Florian's sweat damp face and lent closer so that he could whisper in Florian's ear "Your time here is at an end, you no longer fit into my plans, so."

He latched onto Florian's upper arm and hurled him into a sitting position.

"No no." he said when Florian tried to push him away and lay back down "Time for you leave."

Once Florian was dress Azura got two of his men to take him out the back way and dump him somewhere.

The two man half carried and half dragged Florian, nobody paid any attention to them down through the streets and into the back alleys

"Here." said one, the other nodded in agreement and they simply let go of Florian causing him to hit the ground hard on his left side, they heard something creak sounding like it came his arm or wrist but the boy didn't scream, probably cause by the vast amounts of opium he had.

The two men chuckled evilly to them selves as the spat at the wrack on the ground and turned to leave.

Florian didn't know how long he had laid there in the dust an dirty but he finally managed to pull himself up with a little help from a near by wall unware of the damage done to his left wrist when Azura goons dropped him. He swayed, closing his eyes a moment to stop it before opening them and slowly began to move along the wall.

He had no idea where he was or where he was going, all he knew was that he had to find Noir and warn him about something that was important, except for he couldn't remember where Noir was or what it was that he had to tell him.

Damn this drug his clouded mine told him but at the mention of the opium his heart began to race, opium, his new love he had lost his only means of getting it and thought of not getting some caused his heart to race even faster till he was sure it was going to burst it's way out of his chest. He collapsed onto all four and throw up what little food he had eating that morning. He laid there drenched in sweat that he didn't see one of Azura's goons retuning dagger in hand till it was too late.

Meanwhile back at Azura's home Noir was locked in a life or death struggle with Azura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fredrick Beacham, an overweight business man from England wiped the sweat away from his bald head and cheeks with a handkerchief before replacing it back inside his pocket of his robe.

Damn this heat. He thought fanning himself with his fly whisk and pulling his handkerchief again to dab at the never-ending sweat as he headed into the market square.

Nominally he wouldn't be out at this time, when the sun was at it's highest and the temperature was at it hottest, he would much rather be in the shade with a iced drink moaning about something, but he had urges that needed to be settled. If these urges went unchecked and ignored they would scream louder and louder till he gave in, no matter how many times he told himself he wasn't gay.

Once in the market place he found himself a rickshaw and promised to pay the driver double, no triple the amount if he took him and waited for him outside the city's most cleanest brothel by the most discreet route he knew with no questioned asked, at the prospect of being paid a small fortune the rickshaw driver jumped into action, taking him down alleys and back roads.

Beacham had dealings with many people, all over the globe and all of them were very wealthy, he even on occasion did business with royalty. His carefully selected clientele had earned him a very large fortune and a good name, both he was not prepared to lose should any of them know about his escapades, discretion was the key and so far it was a key that had worked no numerous times.

They stopped outside a building on the corner and the driver encouraged Beacham to get out and pay up, which as promised he did saying he would give him the rest when he came out that seemed to displease the rickshaw driver, who had planed to driver off as soon as the English man was inside.

Before Beacham knocked on the door he looked left, right behind, behind left and behind right making sure he was not seen. He smiled to himself, no self respecting gentleman would be seen this far in the city's seedy underbelly or if they were then they would all be like him keeping a low profile. Seeing that it was safe he knocked three times on the brazened hoop knocker causing the door to open.

He was stood in a foyer that was done out in reds, gold and wooden highly decorated furniture, Arabian lanterns hung from the draped covered ceiling and along the walls, incense burned and faint music could be heard passed the moans and groans of pleasure. He saw men, woman and children making out with men women and children.

"Ah welcome, welcome." said a male voice " I am the owner of this places of earthly pleasure and what can we do for you"

The speaker and owner was a local, dress in a white robe with a fez on his head, Beacham was overweight, this guy was chubby.

"Man, woman, child?" he asked

"Male." Beacham replied

"Age?"

" 18- 25." Beacham replied

"then follow me, we have just the one for you" the Moroccan replied

He was taken to room in the same style as the foyer only this had a curtain for privacy. He was told to take a seat on the seat that ran around the edge of the room.

"Now you relaxes and take your time choosing eh." said the owner. "Would you like some wine?"

He held out his hand for a naked girl, cover in jewels to step forward and offer Beacham a goblet on the tray, he took it nodding his thanks to the girl, he would have asked for the petite blonde who had just served him, but not today he had other tings on his mind.

" Are you ready?" the owner asked,

Beacham dipped his head "Send them in."

"Send them in!" called the owner to someone behind the curtain at the far end of the room.

The curtain at the end was pulled back and in came about eleven boys aged eighteen to twenty five, different colour hair, different coloured eyes, different coloured skin, different height, different weight, Beacham study each one in turn as he sipped his wine, he had no idea what was in it but give him lots of peep ready to satisfy his urges.

"Too tall, too ugly, to fat, hmm maybe, no, too short, no, no ,no." his mind told him

He narrowed it down to six no's, three maybes and two yeses. Those that he had rejected were sent back to where ever it was that they had came from and one by one those that were left soon joined them, till there was nobody left.

" Would sir like to try a different age range or about a different sex all together." said the owner

Beacham's thoughts were drawn back to the petite blonde, who was stood in the corner with eyes down.

"How much for her?" he asked

The owner looked over to where the petite blonde was stood.

" I am afraid she is not for sale, she is part of the decoration."

Beachman pulled out a wade of cash from a secret pocket in his robe and began to count.

" How much?" he asked putting note after note catching the owner attention with the amount money he had.

"Stop." the owner called grabbing hold of Beacham's wrist when he thought the amount was reasonable

Beacham shot a look of daggers at the brothel owner and removed his hand from his wrist.

"We do have something, that you might like." said the brothel owner smiling and tilting his head to one side

"What?" asked Beachmen

"Male, blonde, aged early 20s but still young looking and the most unusual eyes you have ever seen."

"How unusual?" Beachham asked

"Lilac, the colour of amethysts"

" How much?" he asked

The owner looked at the pile of money on the table in front of him before flicking through, counting in his head.

" This will do, come with me."

Beacham was led out of the room and up a flight of stairs to the first floor where there were more rooms. It was clear what was going on in the rooms from the sounds that were coming from as he was led passed them to the room at the end of the corridor.

The owner pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, before stepping aside so that Beacham could enter.

" Is a hour good for you.?" asked the owner

Beacham dipped his head in agreement

" Then I shall leave to you to it." the owner said before he turned on his heels to leave but stopped and turned around " Oh and one more thing," he said holding up a finger so that he could point towards the door "This one is a deaf mute so don't except him to scream for ya or nothing."

The room was dark, lit only by a few candles, it smelt of alcohol and of something else, opium, thankfully he was a keen opium user himself so nobody would question the smell, should any one notice.

He took the time to take in his surrounding, Same as the other rooms he had been in, Moroccan style colours and wooden highly decorated furniture. It looked empty.

There was a slight movement from the bed followed by the sound of a chin begin moved, Beachman moved closer to the bed.

A male, in his early 20s with pale white skin was laying on the bed naked on their front with their arms under their head . Their hair was a very, very dull blonde that Beacham judged was shoulder length or there about as it was pushed over one shoulder, baring the back of their neck and back. He was chained by one bare foot by bronze hoop that was attached to the side of the bed. Beacham moved so that he was stood by the side of the bed, he reached out and placed a hand on the boy's buttocks, causing him to flinch on contact and ran it all the way up the boy's back as he walked up towards the face. The first thing he noticed about the boy's face when he crouched down to see was not how pale and sickly he looked but the eyes, though they were ringed by dark circles and were staring straight ahead unblinking they were just as the owner had said, the colour of amethysts. He brushed away a strand of hair that was obstructing the view causing the boy turned that purple gaze onto him.

"There," he said knowing the boy couldn't hear him "I can see you now and you can see me."

He stood up and began to under dress.

A hour later Fredrick Beacham's urge had been silenced, till next time. The boy hadn't protested when he had swung his leg over to straddle his thighs but he did flinch when but he had entered with out the aid of lube, to Beacham this was heavily. Before he had gone he had used the rag in the water proved to clean up the boy of blood and other things, amusing himself by slipping in a finger now and then. He had left the boy how he had found him, on his front arms under his head, this time he pulled the thin sheet to cover his lower half patting his buttocks and thanking him before leaving.

Outside it was still very hot and once more out came the hankie to dab at the sweat and on the opposite side of the street waiting of him was his rickshaw.

He did his checks to see if nobody was around and waddle across to his waiting rickshaw. As the driver set off Fredrick Beacham's looked over his shoulder at the brothel and knew he was most definitely going to go back and this time he knew exactly what he want.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three

Once Beacham had gone, the owner went into the room carrying a small buddle. He found his precious in a little ball in the middle of the bed with the sheet covering his lower half.

It had been a month since he had found this rare beauty like bleeding and broken laying abandoned in a back alley. Wondering why anybody would want to discard such an item he claimed him for his own.

He paid back a back alley doctor to help him care for the young man, to keep him quiet during moments when he seemed to plagued be nightmares he would give him a small drought of opium but got a shock when he saw that the young man was no stranger to such a deadly thing.

It was then, in those few moments he knew that he could make a lot of money from this. The boy would provide the money, he would supply the drug.

That was what was in the little buddle he was carrying.

"Another costume satisfied." he said

The owner showed the young man the buddle, the young man's dull eyes moved following the buddle as the owner moved it from side to side.

The young man slowly sat up thrusting out a pale hand which after a moment of toying with him some more the owner gave it to him, the young man snatched it.

The young man's hand shook as he tried to use the drug, the owner put his hands over the young man's when he couldn't manage the feat on his own and guarded him.

When the pipe was lit the young man grabbed it and sucked at it hungrily before flopping back against the bed, eyes fluttering closed and breathing became shallower.

The brothel owner caught the pipe before it hit the bed covers, he sat there stroking the young man's hair. When he first arrived the blonde hair barely reached his shoulders, now it was resting on them.

"There my precious, your rewards."

Noir stretched as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. He had no idea what time it was but deep down he knew it was late and was the only one up.

He crept passed Noel's and Laila's room to his own undressing as he went so that by the time he reached his bed he swiped everything onto the floor and flopped face down.

After a moment with his face buried in the pillow he came up for air, he found himself staring at the books and papers on the floor and the one book that held his attention more than any of the others.

He had to stretch to reach it and sat up to read it.

The last entry was a month ago, a month ago since…

"No" he told himself he wasn't going to think about it Florian was gone and unable to pay off his debt.

So if Florian was dead why hadn't he and the others gone back to Paris, why had he rented this apartment in the downtown of the city. Maybe it was the part of him that made him close the book and settle down with it close to heart, the part of him that made him feel like this was the last connection to Florian.


	4. Chapter 4

Beacham strode into the pallor, it had been striped of it's normality and was now decorated in shades of gold and cream, the theme of his party that was to happen that very night.

Looking around he knew that something was missing, the icing on the cake so to speak. It didn't help that his urges were playing up, ever since he had came back for visiting that young man they his urges had become worse and soon he had to double the number of visits and going day or night.

So when he should have been organizing the final touches to the party he stormed into the market and found his rickshaw driver waiting for him with open arms.

Hours later Beacham was laid beside the young man tracing patterns on the sweat on his back while he laid on his front in a drug dazed. Beacham was very tempted to get a free one in while the Youngman was out, but he told himself that doing so would result in being through out and forbidden to enter again how would he survive not seeing this rare gem.

It was at this point he noticed how white the young man's skin was almost like cream and with a little washing and brushing his hair would be so blonde that it would be almost gold.

Beacham suddenly had idea that cause him to leap off the bed and hurry about collecting his clothes.

"Thank you." he said over and over again to the young man as he hurried to dressed not caring if things were on correctly.

On his way out he took one last look at the young man laying naked all cream and gold before going to find the owner.

"Of course, I will pay handsomely." Beacham said " I only mean to borrow the boy."

The brothel owner was stood with his back to Beacham staring into the back street and the people below his window, he found it helped take his mind off the offer that Beacham was putting in front of him.

"You want me to give up my precious." he said turning and going to sit behind a highly detailed desk and putting his feet up.

" It will only be for one night," Beacham reassured " And you will be fully compensated for it."

The brothel owner put his folded arms on his head for a moment while he thought.

" Ok, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."

The deal that they came up with may cost Beacham more than money, but as he lid the young man out into the street by the upper arm he knew that it was going to well worth it.

After months of being in darkness the young man put up his hand against the midday sun for a moment while his eye adjusted to the change in light. Seeing the young man discomfort Beacham pulled the hood of the cloak he insisted he wear further over his face and helped to the waiting rickshaw.

"Go!" he barked at the driver

He had a party to organize and Florian was going to be the icing on the cake.

Noir sat huddle in his chair with the book he had been reading open but forgot in his lap. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Laila approach with a tray of tea and a newspaper.

" There is something in here that you might be interested in." she said placing the tray on the stand next to the chair Noir was sitting in.

She picked up the newspaper and held it out for him whilst indicating with her finger where he should be reading.

"WEATHLY BUISNESS Man TO HOLD GRAND PARTY" read the headline

Noir looked away from the newspaper

" So." he said impressed

"A party," Laila said enthusiastically " A chance to rob a few sobs, a chance for the phantom thief to get out and have some funny instead of being cooped up in here forever."

Noir rolled his eyes " I don't feel like going." he huddling further down into his seat causing the book to fall off onto the floor with a thud.

Laila put the paper down and crouched in front of Noir between his knees and took his hand in hers

" You can't keep going like this," she said "I'm sure Fl…"

"Don't." Noir snapped sitting up straighter " Don't ever say his name, he's gone and it's all my fault I brought him here, I could have done more."

He felt tears that only came when he was alone at night starting to fall he tried to stop them but the more he tried the more they fell. Laila stood up and put her arms around Noir.

" I understand." she soothed

Noir found himself weeping softly into Laila bosom for his lost friend.

When he turned his head for air the first thing he saw was the newspaper that Lila had put down.

He pulled away and picked it up and began to read the business man's party article furiously.

When he had finished reading he looked up at Laila.

"You know what, I think the Phantom Thief will go to the party this evening."

He stood up from the chair and hurried to his room to find something cream and gold to wear leaving Laila in a state of puzzlement.

Picking up the paper to find out what could have please Noir so much she to read the article

" Fredrick Beacham is said to have rare amethyst as the party centre piece."


	5. Chapter 5

The party was a success, everyone loved the cream and gold decoration and costumes but they were even more bedazzled by the pale skin blonde haired young man dressed in nothing except for a beaded drop headdress and gold cuffs around his ankles and wrists chained by the neck laying down on top of a pedestals in the centre of the room. His painted eyes stare vacantly in front.

Once Beacham had returned from convincing the brothel owner to give him the young man for the night he had the servants give him a bath, telling them to only wash the golden hair. Before going to finish the party plans he stood for a bit watching and smirking as the young man flinched or swiped at anything the servants brought near him. He had used some of his more underworld contacts to get the things that the young man know wore and lay.

" Isn't he adorable." said a high pitched voice "Where ever did you find him?"

Beacham turned to face Francis Newbury, a fop who Beacham had done some work for last year, he also had a keen eye for men of all ages and wasn't afraid to show it.

Beacham lent in to whisper that which only a few people needed to know, to every one else he was a out of work actor.

"Oh my word, isn't that something!" Newbury declared a bit to loudly cause those near by to look.

"How ever did you get that look?" he asked dropping his voice again

" Opium."

Newbury arched his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Really, is he…. you know addicted ?" he asked

"Very." Beacham replied

Newbury's mouth made the little o before he placed his hand on Beacham's arm

" I like opium users, you can do anything to them and they never know."

Beacham knew that this was Newbury's way of asking if he could have him, he also knew that Newbury had a dark side that like to come out now and then.

He was about to tell Newbury that he wasn't for sale just yet as he was part of the decoration echoing the brothel owner words when he had first gone to that place when a servant came running up to join them and whispered to Beacham that a very important guest had arrived.

"Excuse me." Beacham said to Newbury dipping his head before following the servant out to where the important guest was waiting.

When Beacham saw the back of who it was he smiled

" I didn't think you would make it tonight but I'm grateful that you have honoured us with your present."

The guest turned and smiled to showing perfectly white teeth.

"Not at all." Azura said taking hold of Beacham by one shoulder and giving it a little squeeze " Old Friend."

"Come now the party is this way, I have so many people who I would like you to meet." Beacham said breaking free of Azura's shoulder grip and holding out his hand for Azura to follow.

Minutes after Azura and Beacham disappeared in the crowd Noir arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Noir stood at the entrance taking in the scene before him. The party was in full swing and there was no sigh of the so called rare amethyst. In the centre was a naked person laying on a pedestal, at this distance and all the long blonde hair it was hard to tell if it was a man or a woman.

Noir sighed throw back his shoulders and entered the room, taking a champagne flute as a waiter passed him and found a corner where he could watch and listen, he also caught a glimpse at the person on the pedestal turned out to be a young man, a very pretty young man at that.

"Are you alone or have you been abandoned?" Asked a voice

Noir turned his head to look at the first person who had spoken to him since he arrived. He was dressed in a white jacket and golden puffed out breeches white tights and high heeled shoes, his face was painted white with his eyes and lips painted gold and on his head was a white curly wig.

"Well which is it?" the fop asked again.

"Alone." he found himself replying.  
The fop arched his eyebrows " What's a handsome man like yourself doing at a party like this alone?"

Bold as brass the fop put his hand on top of Noir's arm and begin to stroke up and down.

"I'm Francis Newbury and you might you be?"

"Ray Balzac Courland, and I'm not interested." he said removing Newbury's hand for his arm.

Newbury was about to say something that was probably a desperate attempt at making Noir come with him for the evening but he was cut off by two people heading over in their direction, one was short and fat the other tall and very striking.

" Ah Newbury," said Beacham pushing the tall person who was stood behind him to the front " I believe you know Azura."

Newbury let go of Noir so that he could shake hands with Azura and for a few moments Noir became invisible.

" Who don't know of you." Newbury said smiling " May I introduce Ray Balzac Courland."

Both Beacham and Azura looked at Noir, who flinched when Azura's steely blue eye fixed on him and went wide with recognition.

If he says anything I'm done for thought Noir as they continued to stare at each other. Instead Azura trusted out a hand and smiled.

" It's very nice to meet you Ray."

Noir forced his hand up and to take the hand that was held out to him in a friendly manner, it made him feel sick deep down.

He prayed that they would move along soon and he wouldn't have to talk to either of them especially Azura but his pray went unanswered .

" So what is that you do monsieur Balzac Courland?" asked Azura

Noir quickly swallowed the lump in his throat "I'm in the money leading business."

" I see," Azura commented nodding his head " A loan shark, impressive."

" That's what some people seem to think." Noir replied all the while watching Azura face.

Beacham laughed " Well if I'm ever in need of some money I know where I'll be going, shall we I have loads of people for you to meet."

Azura dipped his head in agreement " Well once again it was very nice to meet you."

With that he spun around on his heels and pushed his way through the crowd with Beacham in tow.

After flirting with him some more till someone new and exciting came into the room Newbury left him alone with the promise of hoping to see him later, now that he was alone the fact that Azura was here made him go cold inside, memories of the horror he had suffered at the hands of his once good friend came flooding and a hand automatically went up to touch a fading scar that Azura had caused on their last encounter.

He found himself pushing his way through the crowd handing for the exit hoping he wouldn't bump into Azura or Newbury again, he had almost made it outside when suddenly.

" Leaving so soon, I hope it's not on my account."

Noir clenched and unclenched his fist before slowly turning around to face Azura.

"I'm tired." was all he could manage

He found himself stepping back when Azura stepped forward into his personal space, Azura saw the action and laughed. "Come now, I only mean to talk with a very old friend."

Anger welled up inside Noir and he found his voice.

" Friend, you call me friend, our friendship ended when you had me chinned and tortured for days, Our friendship ended when you took Florian away from me."

Azura smiled at the mention of Florian " Ah yes such a pretty thing shame he ha…."

" What do you want?" Noir asked cutting him off mid sentence.

"What do I want." Azura said pausing to think " What Do I want." this time stressing the do.

" I want nothing, I just thought I'd reintroduce myself with an old friend, oh and your complete destruction."  
He stepped so close to Noir that they were almost nose to nose.

" I'm still here Noir, you haven't and never will get rid of me and I will tear you down very slowly till you are a broken man."

He suddenly grabbed hold of Noir's hair and forced him into a brutal kiss on the lips before he left, only to stop to call back over his shoulder.

" By the way, don't you think that pretty young thing in the middle of the room looks like a amethyst I once had."

Noir stood frozen to the spot staring at the spot that Azura had just left, the echo of the kiss still remained till he finally wiped his lips with the back of his hand several times and as if in a dream like state made his way back inside.

As always there was a crowd of people around the base of the pedestal looking up and even trying to touch it's occupant.

Noir stood back so that he could get a good view of the Young man' details, He had a thin sickly looking body that was pale as the wall decorations hanging by, his blonde hair had darken and grown since the last time Noir had seen it. When it came to the face he had to force himself to look at those once sparkling purple eyes now dull with the addiction that had consumed Florian.

" My god," said Noir under his breathe " You 're alive


	7. Chapter 7

HOPE YOU HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE IN JAN 08

"But I saw him, he was as real as you and me." Noir protested.

Laila sighed, "Noir," she put her hands in front of her mouth as she thought of a way to tell him "Florian wasn't there he's dead."

Noir lent back in the chair and took a swig of the drink he had poured himself to calm his nerves. After his encounter with Azura and the shock of finding Florian Noir had ran, he didn't know who far he ran but he had finally came back in the small hours of the morning wild haired, wild eyed, shaking and babbling.

"But I saw him." he said again

Looking at Laila's face he could see that she was trying real hard to believe what he saw but her words didn't. He sat up thrust back his shoulders .

" I don't care if you believe me or not, I know what I saw, and I saw Florian." he stood up and bang the glass down on the nearest table.

"And I'm going to find him and bring him back."

He stormed out of the room with Laila following as best she could behind him.

"Noir wait, don't do anything stupid." she called after him

She knew that he had heard her he just wasn't listening, till he had either provided her wrong and him right or him wrong and her right.

Later that night dressed in black, Noir threw a rope over the wall of the Beacham's estate. Checking the rope by pulling it and founding that the hook at the end had latched onto something he began to climb.

Keeping to the shadows he found his way in by an open window which took him into the servants quarters, it was here that he slowly took out his pistol and made his way upstarts.

His gut was telling him that he was likely to find Florian in the master bedroom with the master. He slowly pushed the bedroom door open, from this view point it looked like there were two people in the bed which caused Noir's heart to pound till he was sure it would burst out of his chest.

Hope turned into disappointed when he saw that there was only one person sound asleep in the bed, Noir was abut to give him a very rude awakening.

Noir jammed the pistol in to Beacham's mouth breaking a few teeth. Beacham woke up with a start almost choking on the metal that blocked his throat.

" Where is he?" Noir asked

Beacham gargled his response so Noir removed the gun out of his mouth so that he could speak.

"Where's who?"

Noir slammed the pistol back into his mouth.

"The young man from the party, the one you put on public display."

Again he slipped the gun out of his mouth.

" I don't know what you mind."

Noir whisked the gun out of Beacham's mouth causing more teeth to be broken and whacked him with it causing Beacham's head to wobble on his fat neck.

"Liar." Noir hissed

He pointed the gun directly at Beacham's head " Now I am going to give you till the count of three and you will tell me where I can find him."

"One."

" I don't know where he is, he was some out of work actor I gave him the money after the party and he left."

"Two."

Beacham begin to break out into a nervous sweat and tremble with fright.

" I swear I'll telling you the truth."

" Three."

Noir moved his finger and slowly began to squeeze the trigger and Beacham finally broke.

"Alright, Alright I'll tell you,"

Using his sharp reflexes Noir moved his finger away from the trigger and put the gun down.

" Tell me."

But Beacham' had clamed up again but quickly opened up again when the gun was brought up.

Once Noir had all the information on where Florian was he dipped his top hat.

" Thank you, you have been most helpful."

He was long gone by the time the servants answered the masters desperate ringing.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy new year!!!!!

Arriving at the brothel that Beacham had pointed him in the direction of, Noir simply walked in through the front door. The owner came out to meet him with a smile thinking he was a customer but when Noir pushed passed him and started up the stairs towards his most prized object his smile faded and he shouted for his security while trying to stop the intruder from reaching his goal Noir simply shrugged him off.

The door that Beacham had told him to go to was locked. Pulling out his pistol he pointed it at the brothel owner and his on coming security.

" Open this fucking door right now, or I'll send your brain all over this corridor and tell your dogs to stops backing and back off."

The brothel owner not wanting to die a premature death did everything he was asked sending his security back down to the bottom of the stairs with a secret look that said let the bastard get outside, then do him in.

Once the door was unlocked Noir threw it open and rushed inside, it was dark and the lingering smell of opium and other things hung in the air.

"Florian," it felt strange to call his name "Florian , it's me Ray, I've come to take you home."

He's calls were meet with a deadly silence.

"Florian, answer me, please." The please came out a pitiful squeak.

Noir went further in to the room only to find it empty, the bed looked like someone had been laying init but had long gone, a bronze chain with a bronze hoop was draped on top, the end slightly aglow from where it had been removed.

Noir screamed in frustration and anger, sweeping at the table nearby sending the opium pipe to the ground where it broke.

Aiming his pistol at the brothel owner he shot him in the leg causing him to crumple to the ground in agony before going over to the injured man and standing on his wound, causing him to cry out.

" Where is he?" Noir hissed through clenched teeth as he grinded his foot against the wound.

"A-a-a-a M-m-m- man." the brothel owner stammered

"What man?" Noir asked easing off the wound so that he could speak normally

" A… one…eyed…man," he panted " Paid… me a lot… took… my precious."

So Azura had beaten him to it, god only knows what that bastard monster was doing to Florian.

In his anger he pushed down even more on the owner's wound again forcing another cry of pain out of the man.

" Where did they go?"

" H-- he -he left you a massage, knew you'll come."

Reaching out a shaking hand he pointed to one of the bed posts, Noir let go of the brothel owner and went over to the note. It had been pinned to the bedpost by a sliver dagger that had a dark blue gem set in the face of the pommel. It said

_Dear Noir _

_Look what I have, Come to the ruins of my mansion alone. If you are not there within one hour the boy dies_

_A_

_Ps please could you return the dagger, I'm ever so fond of it . _

Noir scrunched up the letter before ripping it into a million tiny pieces and throwing them to the ground.

That bastard, damn him, damn him to the furthest corners of hell.

"You better get that seen to." he said to the brothel owner before running out of the brothel and in the direction of Azura's mansion.

He arrived with minutes to spare stopping at the gate to catch his breath and to make sure there was enough bullets in his pistol, there was plenty. With pistol in hand he set off.

The mansion was nothing more than a burnt out shell, to dangerous for anyone to enter so Noir figured that Azura would be somewhere in the grounds.

The once lush green and colourful plants had given way to weed and dead things, the grass was long and untamed and allsorts of creature had moved in.

" Azura!" Noir called his voice echoing " I'm here, just like you wanted."

He pushed his way further into the overgrown grounds calling out to his enemy .

He heard a wicked laugh, a laugh that was cold and calculating .

Pushing aside a bush he found Azura.

" So glad you can make Noir, Did you bring the dagger like I asked you."

Noir throw the dagger at Azura's feet, he bent down to pick it up.

"Thank you." he said tucking it into a holder inside his white robe.

" Where is he ?" Noir asked " Where's Florian."

Azura chuckled evilly.

" Why he's right here."

He picked up a chain that had been laying on the ground, a chain that Noir had failed to notice and gave it a sharp tug.

Florian naked, bound, gagged and blindfolded stumbled and fell in front of Azura.

Azura helped him to his knees and reached down to take off the blindfold and turned his face to look at Noir, Florian eyes showed nothing.

"You want him back, do you?" Azura asked stroking Florian's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yes."

Azura laughed " Beg me to give him to you, get down on your knees and beg."

Noir sighed and with a lump in his throat and a sick feeling in his stomach he got down on his knees looking up at Azura.

" Please give him to me and let us go."

Azura was silent he was enjoying the spectacle he had made of the famous Phantom Thief. After a few moments he reached inside the neck of his robe and pulled out a key on a chin. The key belong to the ring around Florian's neck.

Once it was unlocked and free from Florian's neck Azura pulled him up by his upper arm.

"Here," he spat shoving Florian away from him into Noir's waiting arms.

He took of his robe and wrapped it around Florian's thin body before pulled him into a hug. When Noir held Florian for the first time in months Azura disappeared, tears began to fall Noir didn't care he had his amethyst back. Florian suddenly went very limp his arms Noir pulled away

" Florian" he said giving him a little shake when he got no response he shook harder

"Florian!" and tap his sweat covered cheek

"Oh dear, withdrawal already." Azura commented

Noir looked up through tear filled eyes

" What do I do?" he asked

Azura shrugged " I suggest you take him somewhere."

Noir stood up cradling Florian in his arms and watching Azura he slowly backed up before turning.

That was his biggest error once his back was turned Azura pulled out the dagger and threw it catching Noir in the shoulder.

Noir dropped Florian fell to the ground.

Azura came to stand over them both.

" As for you, you're not going anyway, yet."


	9. Chapter 9

This is my last chapter thank you for reading especially CHAIRLEG01 who stuck with me from start to finish. However expect a follower up sometime in the not so distant future.

Noir put his hand around the dagger handle and pulled, blood spurted out and he put his hand over the wound yet still blood trickled from between his fingers.

"Now that I have you complete attention." Azura said crouching down next to him " I want you to submit to me."

Noir shock his head, but the soon stopped when the world began to spin.

" I'll never submit to you. He hissed through clenched teeth.

" You I think you will, it's only a matter of time and patience, Both I'm very good at." Azura shot back

He grabbed his injured shoulder using it to force Noir to stand.

" Now come along, it's time we were leaving."

Noir trailed behind, that all he could without injuring himself even more.

" Where?" he asked

Azura laughed " You mean to say you don't remember the promise you made to me, when I had you chained and so very nearly broken down in my dungeon, shame on you."

Those days to Noir were hazy, he had retreated into himself while Azura taunted him with the things he had done and would have liked to do to Florian but he could remember the promise, mainly cause it had been forced out of him.

" You made me promise to give myself to you." he whispered

"There's a good boy." Azura replied giving his shoulder a squeeze but Noir didn't cry out.

He stared to walk dragging Noir behind leaving an unconscious Florian.

Looking back Noir could help it.

" Wait!" he called out " What about Florian, you said that you would let him go."

Azura looked over his shoulder and shrugged " Hopefully he'll stay dead this time."

No, Noir thought he couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. Balling his free hand into a fist he lashed out at Azura. The below caught Azura unaware, he staggered letting go of Noir. Azura chuckled as he wiped the blood away from his lips and licking it off his hand.

" So you want to play the hard way."

Azura marched towards him before pouncing on top causing them to both fall over. It was then a fight to see who could get on top and gain the upper hand. Noir's shoulder screamed in agony as the two men fought. Azrua was on top now and his hand's snaked around Noir's throat and began to squeeze. The blood loss made Noir unable to fight him off and soon coloured spots began to appear and his vision go cloudy.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Azura shuddered, his hands let go of Noir's throat long enough for him to wiggle out from under them.

Azura stood up and turned to see Florian holding Noir's lost gun, his body shaking from the effort. His eyes went wide in fright as Azura began to move towards him.

Noir heard three more shots and saw Azura fall to the ground his white robed stained blood red.

"Florian." Noir managed to say his voice horse.

Florian was still pointing the gun in front of him, where Azura had been standing but as Noir approached he swung it around and pointed it at Noir.

"Florian it's me Noir."

The shots narrowly missed him.

" What the hell, it's me Noir."

Florian pulled the trigger again but it just clicked the gun was empty.

Noir rushed forward as best as he could to catch the gun as it slipped from Florian's fingers where once caught he it away.

When Noir touched Florian he screamed

" No. no, no " he cried and writhed in Noir's grasp.

He sprawled and tried to make himself smaller by pressing himself closer to a wall behind his longer hair, He appeared to be hyperventilating. Very slowly and open handed Noir approached crouching down while Florian peeked out from a curtain of hair, his eyes were big and shiny with tears, before he flung himself into Noir's arms. Noir wrapped his arms around the thin body and sat there rocking Florian back and forth whilst saying soothing things in his ear.

" Come on lets take you home." he said scooping him up despite the pain in his shoulder .

On his way out he took one last look at Azura,looks like he owes Florian a huge favour for he had done what he couldn't have done himself, free himself from the chins of the past. By rescuing Florian he had rescued a part of himself as well.

" Goodbye Azura." he said Before walking off with Florian safely in his arms.

Sometime later Azura felt life returning to his body, he sat up and looked around Noir and Florian had long gone. Reaching inside his robe he pulled out one of the bullets, a .38 calibre no wonder he was still alive.

He pulled out the remaining bullets dropping them to the ground one by one before standing up and dusted himself down.

He laughed to himself and said out loud addressing the empty garden.

" Foolish Ray, Very Foolish you forgot to check if I was dead, That is your biggest mistake."

He stretched it was good to be back.

" And Ray by the time I'm through with you and your little whore, you'll wish you were both dead."

With that he left the garden plotting his revenge.


End file.
